Sam's Letter
by knic28
Summary: A short, two chapter story about Danny and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Letter

I didn't know how to tell them. I was really unsure of myself at the moment. I decided to just spit it out.  
"Tucker, Danny, I'm moving to New York."  
"What?" they yelled in unison.  
"I'm sorry, but there are better educational opportunities there that could really help me in life," I lied. The real reason I was moving was to get away from Danny. I was in love with him, but I was too afraid to tell him; I was done crying over him and longing for his kiss every time I saw him. My name is Sam Manson and I am in love with my best friend, Danny Fenton.  
As we walked home from school, Danny and Tucker tried to convince me not to move. I wasn't going to be deterred. All the late nights crying to myself had taken their toll; I was completely done with this life. It was like a hole had been punched through my chest and had become infected with demon-maggots, spreading the hole all the way down to my toes and eating me up from the inside. It consumed all of me, all of my time, all of my thoughts, all of my emotions, all of my life. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever experienced. It was disguisting and obsessive and unavoidable; I couldn't stop thinking about it. Don't get me wrong, I still loved being with him, being in love. I still believed in love, but it was and is the most dangerous, horrifying, destructive, malicious, wonderful thing I have ever felt.  
I had asked my parents to move to New York on the same premises of better educational opportunities. I was to move in a month an a half, just enough time to get all of our stuff packed. We were going to stay there for a year and a half; if we liked it, there we would stay. If we didn't, we would come back to Amity Park and live there until I finished high school. We had lived in Amity Park since I was in kindergarten; I would miss this place, but staying wasn't worth all the heartbreak I was going through.  
"When are you leaving us?" asked Danny.  
"A month and a half," I said looking down.  
"And HOW LONG have you known you were moving?" wondered Tuck  
"Actually I asked them if we could move there three months ago and they agreed to it last week."  
"HOW COME WE DIDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS BEFORE?" Tucker yelled.  
"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU BEFORE!" I yelled back.  
It wasn't pretty, fighting with your best friends right before you moved to some far away place where you wouldn't see them for a year and a half. It was petty and stupid; it took too much of our precious, valuable time away. Danny, being smarter than Tucker, realized this and said, "Calm down, you guys; if Sam only has a month and a half left with us, we should spend our time having fun together instead of fighting."  
"You're right," we both replied.  
We went on to Danny's house to study together and try to enjoy some of our last moments together.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I had been here for a year; I thought I had gotten over him. I was wrong. I put all my thoughts, feelings and emotions into a letter that I would never send.

Dear Danny,  
I've been in denial for about a year, but I've come to terms with the fact that I think I love you. I'm having dreams about you again, which is a good sign that this is real. I fell asleep today and I had a dream about you; this is the only dream I can remember the start of.  
The black veil which I usually sleep in flashes to life; mom tells me to bring mattresses and pillows downstairs and to call my friends Annabeth and Luna to stay the night. I realize that you are in town and invite you too. I plan to tell you that I love you when you arrive. Annabeth and Luna show up at my home before you do. Telling you that I love you is perfectly easy. You tell me that you have loved me in silence for a while now. We share our first kiss as a couple; I fall asleep in your arms. We wake up and go to the zoo. You give me kisses and hugs. You walk with me and never leave my side. I ride on your shoulders. You are so wonderful to me. The feeling of being in love with you is strongly apparent in my time with you. You like my friends, they like you; for once in our lives, my parents like you too. Everybody is happy. I am rudely awoken by my blaring alarm.

I'm sorry I ran away from what I feel for you. I'm sorry I left Amity Park at all. I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm so sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you; I was just 13 when I started loving you. I'm sorry that I'm a coward. I'm sorry I regret the decision to come here. I'm sorry for missing you, all of you. I love you. I'm sorry I don't want to love you. I miss you. I will probably never tell you, and I will probably always regret that. I'll never, ever forget you.  
-Sam  
"I'd go back in time and change this, but I can't."


End file.
